This invention relates to cutting inserts used in boring, especially those used in broadnosing (or skiving), and more specifically, those inserts used in broadnosing applications in which a floating head or floating cartridge is required. Cutting inserts used in these later applications require a cutting edge of superior strength to withstand the stresses produced by the high feed rates utilized.
In the past, a single edge, nonindexable cutting insert has been used in these floating broadnosing cartridges. These nonindexable cutting inserts require periodic resharpening in order to prolong their useful lives. However, each resharpening provides an opportunity for the introduction of defects, and insert to insert variations, in the cutting edge geometry. These defects and variations can reduce the cutting life of an insert, or cause a catastrophic insert failure while inside a workpiece, possibly damaging both the broadnosing cartridge and the workpiece.
Therefore, a particular object of this invention is to provide a broadnosing cutting insert having an improved cutting edge geometry.
Another object is to provide an indexable cutting insert for use in a floating broadnosing cartridge.